What?
by mysterywriter13
Summary: James and Ozzy hook up and Kendall can't stand to see them together, but he doesn't know why. JamesxOzzy. Eventual Kames. other pairings inside. Takes place after Green Time Rush.
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place after Green Time Rush_

_Only Pairings: Jozzy? Eventual Kames maybe a little Lomille and KenJo_

* * *

><p>Logan and Ozzy were sitting in the apartment one evening working on the project they were going to turn in late, while James was just sitting on the couch reading his 'Man Fashion' magazine. Logan looked at the clock and saw it was almost 7:00. "Ozzy, I have to pick up Carlos and Kendall from the ice rink. Can work on this alone til I'm back?" Logan said.<p>

"Yeah, I can work on this." Ozzy said.

"Thanks." Logan said then grabbed the keys to his car.

Ozzy watched as his project partner left the apartment then focused on the math he was doing. Things were awkwardly silent in the apartment. The only things you could hear were the sounds of James turning the pages of his magazine and Ozzy scribbling letters and numbers on the paper. "Sooo…" Ozzy randomly said "It sucks your cow failed." He said to James.

James looked up from his magazine. "Yeah, Carlos and I worked hard to hide our cow from Bitters." He joked.

"Bitters is such an ass." Ozzy said. They both laughed.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" James asked.

Ozzy walked to the couch and said "Sure, what music do you have?"

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos and Kendall were walking back to their apartment laughing at a joke Kendall cracked. Logan took out the keys to his apartment and when he opened the door all of their eyes widened in shock.<p>

They saw Ozzy on top of James on the couch. "Woah Ozzy! Get off James!" Logan said and the three of them quickly went to pry Ozzy off James.

"Hey look we're sorry if James said anything insulting…" Kendall said.

"Yeah but don't beat him up." Carlos said.

"Ummm… I wasn't beating him up!" Ozzy shouted angrily.

"We were in the middle of makin' out there!" James shouted.

"WHAT?" Logan, Kendall, and Carlos shouted.

"Yeah, you guys know I'm bi." James said.

"Yeah… but Ozzy?" Carlos asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Ozzy asked and gave Carlos his evil eye. Carlos quickly hid behind Kendall, trying to avoid Ozzy beating him up.

"Woah, wait there big guy." Kendall said "He didn't mean it like that. We just didn't know you were… gay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ozzy asked.

"Nothing Ozzy!" Logan quickly said "Just relax, okay. We're just a little surprised."

"How did this happen anyway?" Kendall asked.

"Well I asked Ozzy if he wanted to listen to any music and he said he wanted to listen to some BTR and when he said 'the tall one' was his favorite then things just clicked. Now if you three don't mind we'd like to get back to what we were doing before you guys rudely walked in." James said, placing a kiss on Ozzy's cheek.

"No you're not." Logan retorted "Ozzy and I have a project due. You guys can make out when we're done."

"Awwww." James sighed then placed his lips on Ozzy's. Kendall covered jokingly covered Carlos's eyes as the couple started a mini make out session. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of Ozzy's shirt and dragged him to the table where they could resume their work.

* * *

><p>The next day Ozzy had come over to apartment 2J but not to work on the project, to see James. "Hey baby." James said, as he opened the door to let in his boyfriend.<p>

Ozzy spanked James's butt and said "Hey hot stuff." James took Ozzy's hand and took him to the couch.

"Hello!" Carlos greeted cheerfully.

"What up Oz?" Logan asked.

"Sup guys." Ozzy said, he took a seat on the couch and James straddled his hips. Their lips made contact and the making out began.

"Keep it rated G you guys," Kendall warned, trying to hide how annoyed he was "Carlos is in the room."

Ozzy pulled away and shot an evil glare at Kendall. "Relax baby," James said "Let's go down to the pool for a while." He suggested. They honestly didn't care who saw them making out. If anyone dared to make fun of them Ozzy would pummel them. James got up and said "Just give me a minute to change." And he kissed Ozzy's cheek.

Ozzy watched James's butt until he disappeared into his room. "Aren't you going to get your swimming trunks too?" Carlos asked Ozzy.

"Nah, I can swim in my jeans." Ozzy said. He kept his eyes on the door and waited for James to come out. Finally he came out and he stood up.

"Let's go Ozzy." James said "See you later guys."

Kendall watched as the two walked out of the room holding hands. He couldn't help but feel mad and jealous. He didn't know exactly why, just the sight of James with another guy pissed him off. He stopped thinking about it when he got a text from Jo, his current girlfriend, telling him to go to the pool. "Later guys." Kendall said the Logan and Carlos.

"Bye." They said. Kendall shut the door and walked down to the pool

He saw Jo waving to him and held out a pink smoothie for him. "Hey Jo." Kendall said grabbing the smoothie.

"Hey Kendall." She said and kissed his cheek.

Kendall sat down in a chair and Jo did the same. He looked at Jo smiling at him but something else caught his eye. James and Ozzy were passionately making out in the pool, both James's legs were wrapped around Ozzy's waist and they were just lost

"Kendall!" He heard Jo shout at him "Have you been listening to a single thing I've said?" she asked.

"Sorry I got distracted." Kendall said then tried to focus on Jo but ended up looking at James and Ozzy again.

"Well like I was saying, could you ever picture James with Ozzy? I mean I never saw it coming." She said.

"I didn't either." Kendall mumbled.

"Oh well, at least their happy and in love. And if you think about it they're a pretty cute couple, like us." Jo said then leaned in to kiss Kendall. Kendall wasn't paying attention and Jo ended up face planting on the table. "KENDALL!" she shouted, rubbing her face.

"What?" Kendall asked. He saw her rubbing her face then said "Sorry," and kissed her cheek.

"God, why are you so distracted today?" Jo asked.

Kendall just shrugged. "Ummm, I have to go Jo. I'll talk to you later." He said then left Jo.

Kendall ran back up to his apartment and slammed the front door. "Hey Kendall." Logan said "Why'd you shut the door so violently?"

Kendall kicked the wall and shouted "I don't know!" then he stormed off to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozzy and James had been dating for two weeks and everyone at the Palm Woods had pretty much accepted their relationship, not because Ozzy would beat them up if they didn't, but because it just started to seem normal. Kendall was working on accepting the relationship though. He still didn't like James dating Ozzy, but still didn't know why, so he quit thinking about it.

As the days went on James started to notice Ozzy was getting more clingy and aggressive. He didn't like when Ozzy hit him if he said something supposedly wrong or stupid and he didn't like how he'd get jealous if he was spending some time with Kendall, Carlos or Logan. But he let it slide and just took it. He didn't think it'd be much longer until Ozzy trusted him.

One afternoon James and Ozzy were sitting on the couch in 2J. Ozzy was flexing his muscles and showing off his tattoos and going on about how he was going to get James's name tattooed on his right bicep under the black dragon.

James loved his tattoos. He thought they made him look sexy. Carlos was sitting off to the far side looking too. He was curious how ink could permanently stay on skin. "How does the tattoos stay on your skin?" Carlos asked.

"Some giant scary guy with a huge needle and breaks skin with it." Ozzy said in a way that frightened Carlos a little.

"Like the doctor?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, only worse." Ozzy said. Carlos winced.

James hit Ozzy's arm. "Don't scare him," James whispered.

Ozzy hit James back. "Don't hit me," he said angrily. James rubbed his arm where Ozzy hit him. Carlos didn't want to be there any more so went off to a place.

"I'm sorry 'bout that babe." Ozzy said.

A sly smirk appeared on James's face. "I don't believe you yet." He said. Ozzy got what James was and they leaned into kiss. They made out for a while until they heard someone clear his throat.

"Ozzy, ready to hit the books?" Logan asked when they broke apart. Ozzy and Logan may have been done with their green project but Logan was Ozzy's personal tutor.

"Whatever. Let's just get it over with fast." Ozzy said. He got up and did his homework with Logan.

* * *

><p>Later at around 10:30 Logan was still awake waiting for Ozzy to bring him some stuff. He did soon and just tossed them sloppily onto the table. "Here," he said then started towards James and Carlos's room.<p>

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Kendall forced me out of here so quickly I didn't get to say bye to James," Ozzy said then entered the room.

When he opened the door he saw James standing in the middle of the room with Carlos in his arms. "What the hell are you doing?" Ozzy asked angrily.

James looked at him and said "Carlos was just having a nightmare so I was calming him down,"

Ozzy walked up to James and pulled one arm out from under Carlos causing him to plummet to the hardwood floor. "Ozzy!" James gasped.

"He's not a baby. He doesn't need your help." Ozzy said.

"James?" Carlos asked timidly from the floor. James picked him up and looked at Ozzy.

"Would you relax. I don't love him like I love you. He's just a brother to me." James assured Ozzy.

"Good," Ozzy said then captured James's lips for a passionate kiss. A moan slipped out of James. They made out for a while then Ozzy pulled away and leaned down to press some kisses in the crook of James's neck.

"Ozzy," James moaned, completely forgetting about the bundle in his arms until Carlos whined and tugged on James's sweat shirt. James pulled away from Ozzy and said "Give me a minute."

He turned away and put Carlos back in his bed. "Are you going to be okay?" James asked his friend. Carlos nodded and pulled the covers over his shoulder. James patted his head and then turned back to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Ozzy's neck. "Want to spend the night here?" he asked.

Ozzy pressed a kiss to James's lip and said "Hell yeah," James grabbed the hem of Ozzy's shirt and pulled him onto his bed.

They made out on the bed for a while. After about an hour Ozzy started to slip his hand under James's shirt, hinting for sex. James slowly moved it away "No, not tonight." He said.

"Why not?" Ozzy demanded to know.

"I-I just don't feel comfortable doing it now. Let's not rush things." James said then kissed Ozzy's check.

"Whatever," Ozzy said and turned over, back facing James.

James wrapped his arm around Ozzy. "I love you," he said then they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was just kind of a filler but was supposed to show how clingy Ozzy is being. I'll get to the drama later. It's just a short chapter. The whole thing with James and Carlos meant nothing by the way. I'm just a sucker for when James gets all motherly andor protective with Carlos (who is absolutely adorable). _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm skipping to the good part. Sorry it's taken me so long to update._

* * *

><p>"Ozzy!" James screeched when he slapped the taller boy's traveling hand away from his thigh. "I said not now,"<p>

Ozzy and James finally decided it was time to come out to the press as a couple and confirm rumors. Reporters were flashing pictures of the couple and blurting out questions. Freight Train stood behind the two of them to keep away any stray paparazzi. Ozzy's publicist, Gustavo, and the rest of Big Time rush was sitting in the background answering very few questions about the couple. Kendall was still as bitter as ever about the damned relationship or _Jazzy_ as the reporters were suggesting. Sometime in the past three weeks James and Ozzy had been dating he accepted that he has_ those_ feeling for James, which made their dating even more painful for him.

"Why not now?" Ozzy asked as he dipped his head to the crook of James' neck, ready to place a dark hickey and claim his territory.

James moved away from Ozzy's lips and put another smile on his face for reporters. "We're in public, that's why," James scolded through his smile.

"Let's see a kiss!" One of the reporters shouted. Ozzy smiled and captured James' lips. The crowd was aroused, flashes from the cameras doubled to get a good picture of the kiss.

"Alright, alright, time for this to wrap up!" Ozzy's publicist shouted. Freight Train showed the reporters the door as James and Ozzy collapsed in chairs, tired from standing so long.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad," James said. He snakes his arms around Ozzy's waist and hugged his body close to the taller boy's.

"Yeah, sure" Ozzy said sarcastically. James didn't seem to realize.

"Can you spend the night with me in 2J tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," Ozzy said and planted a kiss on James' cheek.

"Awesome," James smiled.

"Hey pretty boy," Kendall said out of nowhere and thwacked James upside the head.

"Ow, hey!" James yelled.

"The limo is here, let's go,"

"Hey!" Ozzy shouted and stood up quickly. "If you do that to James again I'm going to hit you upside the head so hard it'll be stuck in your body for good," he poked at Kendall's chest hard.

"Try me dick," Kendall's eyes narrowed.

"Guys! Do _not_ start fighting again!" James scolded "If you do I'm kicking you out for a week, Kendall, and Ozzy, I won't kiss you for a day," Kendall rolled his eyes at how unfair that was.

"Whatever," Ozzy sneered "let's go baby," he pulled violently on James' wrist and dragging him to the limo. Kendall followed many feet away from them, scowling jealously. It could take a miracle for those two to break up.

* * *

><p>Kendall's bad mood was really starting to piss the boys off. Every time Ozzy came over he was nothing but unpleasant to everyone in the apartment, especially after he broke up with Jo claiming they didn't have a spark anymore. Everyone thought he was irritable because of the break up, they were so wrong.<p>

At dinner James, Ozzy, Kendall, and Carlos were eating (Logan was spending the night with Camille). Kendall got really angry when Carlos accidently dropped his plate on the floor. It broke to millions of glass pieces. Kendall yelled, gave Carlos a harsh spanking, and then sent him to the other room crying. Then James yelled back at Kendall for being so mean and kicked him out for the night.

Ozzy smiled. Now it was only him and James. He could make his move on the pretty boy in the bedroom. _About damn time._

"Ozzy, can you see if Carlos is okay while I pick up the plate?" James asked sweetly. Ozzy forgot about Carlos. James wouldn't do anything as long as the runt was around.

"Right..." Ozzy rolled his eyes and went to Carlos' bedroom.

Carlos was hiding under his covers on the bed. Ozzy could hear crying, not that he gave a damn.

"Hey runt," Ozzy barked. Carlos peeked out from his covers and saw Ozzy standing at the door. "Stay in here tonight. James and I are gonna be having some fun so don't bother us, got it?"

"O-okay…" Carlos whimpered. Ozzy smiled evilly and shut the door. Once James finished picking up he pulled his lover into his bedroom. He was going to have his fun whether James liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Nearly two hours later Carlos was in his room playing with his 3DS. The apartment was really quiet with Logan and Kendall gone. The Latino assumed Ozzy and James were "making kissy faces" with each other across the hall so he stayed in his room. Also he was afraid of what Ozzy would do if he didn't.<p>

"Ozzy, I said no," Carlos heard James' muffled voice. "No!"

Ozzy said something Carlos couldn't make out. "Cut it out, Ozzy. I-It's too soon!" James screamed. Carlos' stomach did a flip.

"I said take it off!" Ozzy shouted. James screamed again.

"Ozzy, please don't do this!"

It took three more screams and a loud thud for Carlos to get out of his room. He tried to open the door but it appeared locked.

"James!" Carlos shouted. "What's happening? It's scaring me!"

*In the room*

Ozzy had James pinned to the bed, almost naked, with a hand over his mouth to muffle the screams. "Don't say a word or I'm going to hurt you so bad you won't walk for a month," Ozzy hissed. Tears rolled down James' paled face and he obeyed.

*Out the room*

"James! James! Please answer me!" Carlos was starting to cry. He looked into his room and saw his phone lying on his toy chest. As he usually did when he was scared he called Kendall, he was their leader after all. He flinched as James screamed for Ozzy to stop more and he heard something break.

Quickly he dialed Kendall's phone. "Hello?" Kendall answered.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried into the phone "James is screaming in his room and Ozzy won't stop for him and it's scaring me! I wanna go in but the door is locked and there's stuff breaking and James is screaming really loud and I dunno what to do because I can't see what's going on and I'm really scared-" Carlos rambled on before being cut off.

"Woah, hold up! What's James screaming Ozzy to stop for?" Kendall asked, trying to keep his cool. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I don't know!" Carlos cried "The door is locked and it's scaring me!"

"Okay, Carlos, call the police and tell them that there's screaming okay?" Kendall ordered.

"O-okay… then what?"

"And then right after the police say they're on their way go _straight_ to Camille and Logan in apartment 4J and _stay _there until I give the okay to go back. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Kendall. What's happening to James?" he asked innocently.

"Something really bad so don't go in the room, call the police."

"Okay, I will." Carlos sniffled. "Bye Kendall,"

"Bye, Baby Rush," Kendall called Carlos by the nickname they gave him for being their youngest and most innocent band member, hoping it would comfort him.

They two hung up and Carlos called the police.


End file.
